Simplify the expression. $ (-4r^{6}+5r^{5}+2r^{3}) - ( 3r^{5}-5r^{3}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-4r^{6}+5r^{5}+2r^{3}) + (-3r^{5}+5r^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4r^{6}+5r^{5}+2r^{3} - 3r^{5}+5r^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 r^5} + {2 r^3} - \color{#DF0030}{3 r^5} + {5 r^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { -4 r^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^5} + { r^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-4r^{6}+2r^{5}+7r^{3}$